TMNT meets Pokemon
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Basically like the title said. Shredder and Krang want to destroy the Turtles with the help of their offspring and their trained pokemon. Hilarity ensues later on as the plan totally doesn't go in the right direction. Contains OCs, Rated T just in case ;D


This one is the weirdest story i have ever written. Seeing as two very different universes will clash here together the writing will be different. I also will add a few things and take some away.

For example, in this story Pokemon are living in the Turtleverse like they do in the pokemon world. There are people who train them and battle too.

I will also feature my TMNT OCs from my other AU Universe for the very first time here. Karaii, Napoleon, Zheta, Ukuro and Cheriin will play a big part in it.

Here is the base story plot:

Shredder and Krang developed yet another scheme to destroy the turtles for good. This time they want to use the power of creatures called Pokemon. They collected a huge amount of these specimens and trained them. After this every member of the Technodrome Crew including Shredder and Krang and their creations got their very own set of monsters to fight with.

What's the plan you ask? Read it and you will see.

...

Chapter 1: The Plan

Shredder was busy finishing the last pieces of his and Krangs plan to corner the Turtles for good and to destroy them. The plan was rather simple for their standards.

Basically they wanted to lure the Turtles into a newly build room in the Technodrome which was able to project arenas with different backgrounds such as woods or a breezy see. There were 8 levels all together in each one of these 8 levels the Turtles had to fight one member of the Crew and their respective pokemon.

"I have to say this is our best plan so far, don't you think so too, Krang?" Shredder asked, rubbing his hands together in joy. His partner nodded and gurgled which made Shredder shudder a little bit. It was still unsettling for the ninja to hear Krang make sounds like that.

"Indeed, and this time it's foolproof! With the combined powers of our pokemon and the strenght of our creations nothing can stop us this time from destroying these blasted Turtles once and for all!" the brain added and crammed out a blue colored ball. He grinned and let out the creature inside of it.

It was a rather weird creature colored in light green and coated in a translucent gelatinous mass, it was floating above the ground and had a creepy smile on its face. The creature was levitating around Krang and made happy noises and in the end slung his jelly arms around its master.

"I am still creeped out by this creature of yours." Shredder sneered with disgust as the opponent pokemon stick out its tongue at him.

"My Reuniculus is far from creepy, it's brilliant, just like me!" he said with a grin and patted his pokemon. "What about your fighters by the way? Are they ready yet?" Krang asked raising a brow in the process.

"Of course, just watch and see how stealthy strong my fighters are by now!" the ninja exclaimed standing up and throwing his arms in the air. He then released all of his six pokemon at once making Krang frown.

Shredders team was completely build with Steel pokemon which made it rather weak towards any opponent who uses fire types. He didn't cared for that, he was one who only saw the good points in this type which was its devastating defense stats and durability in battle.

Only expection was his main team player, a ninja like looking frog with a rather uncomfortable long tongue...it was called Greninja and for obvious reasons Shredders favourite...

"No need to show off your team like that, i know what creatures you got in your roster. Call them back, we don't need them until later." Krang said crossing his tentacles.

"Let's call the children and inform them of our plan! They need to know their roles in this little game." he added and sended messages to his and Shredders creations as well to Bebop and Rocksteady who like always were involved in this scheme.

A few minutes later they started to appear one after another. Karaii the oldest child was walking out of the shadows with her long scarf dramatically waving in a nonexistent wind and with crossed arms. Behind her came a smaller individual with a long mane of black hair and an impish grin on his face, this fella was called Napoleon and the comedian of his siblings. He was wearing a blue gi with a purple sash and a purple headband. His hands were covered in bandages to make him look tougher.

Next in the room came another brain like creature called Zheta, she looked just like Krang only with Shredders skin color and a tuft of black hair with a pink streak in it. She had a strange sneer on her face which made her look rather dangerous. Her walker came to a halt as soon she stood in front of the table. Right behind her was coming up another walker like machine with a horrendous looking creature in it, this poor fella was called Ukuro and Zheta's twin brother. He only had one eye in the middle of his forehead and a constant frown on his face. Both Zheta and Ukuro had a telepathical bond with each other making them able to communicate without talking. He was floating in mutagen which gave him an even creepier look. Ukuro stopped right at Zheta's side.

The last people who arrived in the room were Rocksteady, Bebop and little Cheriin aka the baby of the family. She was riding on Rocksteadys shoulders and had a happy smile on her face. Pink like Krang and double dose of cuteness but also donning a black tuft of hair arranged into a cute little ponytail with a baret on top, this was Cheriins favourite style of clothing. She greeted both villains with her tentacles and jumped from Rocksteady's shoulders into Shredders arms cuddling up to him.

"You called us, daddy-o?" Cheriin asked, not recognizing Shredders uncomfortable shudder at the word "daddy". He was still not used to it...

"We did, yes." Krang interfered with a laugh and rolled out the blue prints of the special room only builded for this occasion.

"As you already knew, we, that means your father and me worked on a plan to get rid of our arch enemies for good. This room here is where the turtle smashing will proceed." he said pointing to a gate on the plan.

"Each of you will wait in one of these levels confronting the green ones when they appear. The order will be as following..." Krang paused to think over the best strategy.

"Rocksteady and Bebop will be in the first floor greeting the Turtles according to our guest protocoll confronting them with a double battle." he turned towards the two mutants and sneered.

"You two will fight together against two of them using all of your pokemon for it. Don't hold back and push your powers up to maximum. They shall suffer right at the beginning!" Krang continued to follow a path on the plan leading up to another level.

"Right after this, Cheriin will follow up and make them pay a little more. If they should beat her, they went up straight against another double, this time consisting of you Zheta and your twin brother. Your psychical bond will sure damage them good! Following up are Napoleon and as cherry on the top, Karaii will make them suffer even more just before in the end they will standin front of Shredder and me where our final revenge can take place for good!" taking a deep breath after his lengthy explanation Krang rolled up the plan and smiled.

"You have trained your pokemon very long by now so it should be no problem for you to beat them." Shredder added, looking everybody deep in their eyes. "Together we will erase the green terror once and for all!"

"Sounds like a dopey plan." Napoleon said with a shrug. "They sure will be a hard nut to crack!"

"For once i have to agree with this numbskull of brother, i don't think the Turtles will be an easy prey." Zheta added with a concerned look. Ukuro nodded to that.

"How do we plan to lure these green machines into our lair anyway?" Karaii asked crossing her arms in suspicion. "Do we kidnap this April O´Neal gal again?"

At this point even the children were sick and tired of their countless attempts in stopping the Turtles for good and always using the same methods for it, mainly kidnapping April O´Neal.

Krang paused a moment to think over this complaint. She was not so wrong after all. They needed a bait for the Turtles to hatch on in the beginning.

"Well...we will kidnap not April this time, we simply will catch their sensei, this wretched rodent called Splinter!"

"But we did this in the very first episode Krang!" Shredder interfered, sighing annoyed.

"So what? We kidnap April 24h a day in nearly every episode, you don't sigh at that, do you?" Krang contered and glared at his partner.

"I know that this will end badly but not for them, more for us..." Napoleon added and was playing with his hair out of boredom. He had a very thin line of concentration.

"Very well, we will kidnap the rodent called Splinter, like you said." Karaii nodded and put on a fighting pose.

"Let's go siblings, we have a job to do!" she said more enthusiastic as she really felt. Zheta and co. hesitated at first.

"Do we have to go all together?" Zheta asked with a brow raised up. " Wouldn't it be better if you and Napoleon do the deed? I mean you're the ninja's here after all."

"Zheta has a point here... Karaii, take Napoleon and bring back this rodent. You others will prepare for your respective battles!" Krang said raising up a tentacle to strike a pose of power which ended in a rather ridiculous stance.

"You really should work on your performance Krang..." Shredder said smugly, nudging the alien mockingly. The General simply huffed and turned around to face a blank wall.

...

Sooo this was part 1, next part we enter the sewers. Oh and by the way, if you have any suggestions for the Turtles Teams gimme a shot.


End file.
